Otra aventura de los Jinetes de Mema
by ana membrives
Summary: Evan era la típica chica del montón, ni muy popular, ni muy marginada. Tenia suficientes amigos como para montar una fiesta, pero tan pocos que se contaban con los dedos. Edmund era un chico huerfano que buscaba un futuro... ¿Que les depara el mañana? ¿Como llegaran a conocerse? ¿Que tiene que ver Hipo con esto?
1. Chapter 1: Lo que todos vieron

**NI "COMO ENTRANAR A TU DRAGON" NI "DRAGONES LOS JINETES DE MEMA" ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UNA FAN.**

**...**

(Un Chico ahora fuerte y " bien formado" vuela con Desdentao, su mejor amigo y confidente)

Hipo: (con un traje negro) ¿Listo amigo?

Desdentao: (un rujido de: "no estoy muy seguro"…)

Hipo: Vamos… todo saldrá bien… (Hipo se deja caer de lasilla de montar y cae al vacío junto con su mejor amigo (escena igual a la del final de "del regalo del Furia Nocturna" pero hipo mayor) ¡Siiiiiiii!

Desdentao: Rujido de: ¡síiiiiii!

Hipo: (desata una espécie de alas de "ardilla voladora" y una aleta de dragón en la espalda.) ¡Esto es increíble! ( Dice con una voz cantarína mientras planea junto con su amigo. Cuando llegan al suelo, Hipo se quita su casco que le cubre toda la cabeza y mira desconcertado a un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, alto, de piel ni muy blanca ni muy moreno, de ojos azúles pero aveces verdes y ropa similar a la de Hipo)

Hipo: ¡Hola! No sabía que hubiese alguien más aquí…

Edmund: ¡Hola! (casi con el mismo entusiasmo) Perdona pero… Busco una aldea llamada Berk. ¿Sabes donde esta?

Hipo: Claro, ¡ Yo vivo allí! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Edmund: ¡Me harías un gran favor! No sabes cuantos días llevo andando en círculos…

Hipo: ¡Jajajaja!

(Los chicos hablan de cosas triviales mientras surcan el cielo con Desdentao)

Hipo: ¿Oye, y esa alforja?

Edmund: A… dentro llevo una tiara muy valiosa, perteneció a una princesa perdida o yo que se que… Solo se que me valio 1.000 memereales (moneda inventada por mi)

Hipo: ¡Guau! ¡Pues te costó un riñon!

Edmund: Ya te digo…

(MIENTRAS EN UN FUTURO LEJANO)

Evangeline: ¡ Ya estoy en casa! (grito una adolescente de 15 años más o menos, toda mojada por la lluvia)

Dylan: ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Ya te has olvidado el paraguas?! Siempre te digo lo mismo… cojelo antes de ir al colegio…

Evangeline: A mi no me importa mojarme…

Dylan: ¡Pues a mi si, como te enfermes sere yo la que te tenga que aguantar!

Evangeline: Ya… ya… me voy a duchar…

(Una chica de piel morena, pelo corto por el cuello, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde bosque se duchaba en el baño)

Evan: ¿¡Porque no mataria a ese dragón cuando me lo encontré en el bosque?!

(Evan era la típica chica del montón, ni muy popular, ni muy marginada. Tenia suficientes amigos como para montar una fiesta, pero tan pocos que se contaban con los dedos. Evan era realmente floja, hasta para ir al baño. Consideraba su vida aburrida y ordinaria, había caído en la rutina antes de los 25, y no era precisamente emocionente pasarse todo el dia dándole clik al botón inicio del Facebook… Ella quería vivir aventuras, quería sentir la adrenalina recoriendole las venas… cosa difícil con una madre que piensa que todo es peligroso…)

Evan: ¿Por qué no mataría a ese dragón cuando me lo encontré en el bosque?

(Esa era la pregunta. Evan siempre iva al bosque por las tardes al salir de clase. Se ponía música en el móvil y daba un paseo. Eso lo hacia cada dia, hasta que encontró un Nadder… lila y azúl. Su primera reacción fue gritar como una loca, y despúes esconderse detrás de un árbol. ¿Qué era eso?¿De donde ha salido ese bicho? Sin pensarlo dos vezes, empuño su querida navaja de emergrencias y fue a ver que carajo era eso. El Nadder más que enfurecido, parecía asustado. Estava atado de patas y alas. Ella no era sanguinaria, pero sabia que esa bestia traería problemas a la humanidad, así que se dispuso a matarlo)

Evan: Voy a matarte Bicho…

(lo miro a los ojos, estaba muy asustado. Ella no era tan cruel… ¿o si? No.. no podía hacer tal atrocidad… Se dispuso a soltar al animal de sus amarres, y justo cuando le quito la ultima soga, el dragon le lanzo cuatro espinas clavándole la ropa en una roca (por ende ella también se fue con la ropa). Le lanzo un estruendoso rujido que la dejo sorda por unos segundos. Ella podía salir de hay, pero estaba en shock. La bestia se fue volando y ella se bajo de la roca. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Dio unos pasos para irse, pero se desmayo del susto. Para la "suerte" de la muchacha, empezó a caer una fría lluvia pero ni así se despertó…Ya después de media hora, remojada decidio irse a su casa y seguir con su aburrida vida como si eso no hubiese pasado… Pero el destino era tozudo.

Ya en la ducha se dispuso a enjabonarse el cabello. Le daba vueltas y vueltas, pero no le encontraba la lógica,. ¡Como carai podía haber visto a un dragón?!)

Evan: Ufffff… Creo que me ha sentado mal la coca cola…

(estaba alucinando… ¿¡Un dragón?! ¿Vas en serio Evan?! Pero no se había vuelto loca… eso era real… muy real… Por cierto… una cosita más… Evan… soy yo)

(DE VUELTA CON LOS CHICOS)

Hipo: ¿Para que compraste la tiara?

Ed: Me parecio que también tengo que pasar algo valioso de generación en generación, así que… aquí esta.

Hipo: ¿Guau! ¡Eso si que es pensar en el futuro!

…

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2: Un angel caído del cielo

**NI "COMO ENTRANAR A TU DRAGON" NI "DRAGONES LOS JINETES DE MEMA" ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UNA FAN.**

…

Evan: Esto es una locura…

(Total, me acabe de duchar y…)

Evan: ¿¡Que demonios?! ¡Mamá! Tengo que hacer un trabajo de biología, ¡me voy, no me esperes despierta!

Dylan: (que no escucho nada de lo que le dijo) Ok… pero abrígate…

( (música épica) Corrí como si fuese el fin del mundo… Mi pelo danzaba sobre el grácil y suave viento… corrí y corrí como si no hubiese un mañana… (se corta la música) pero olvide el paraguas, así que volví. Ahora si que me fui a toda pastilla al bosque, y para mi "buena suerte" el suelo ya estaba lleno de barro, así que me quité los zapatos y cruze todo el barrizal. Encontre al dragón revolcándose en el barro, así que como toda una persona normal haría… empeze a hacerle fotos con el móvil… Gracias a mi ya nombrada "buena suerte", las fotos tenían flash, así que el dragón me vio… Me quede paralizada y horrorizada mientras observaba como la bestia se acercaba hacia mi. Este me empezó a olfatear, me di cuenta de que ahun llevaba el chocolate de mi merienda, así que le di la tableta entera para que se la comiera. El muy glotón se la comió de buen gusto, y me empezó a olfatear más hasta que me tope con una roca. Como "premio" por darle mi chocolate, me bomito un trozo de pescado crudo. Eso era lo más asqueroso que me habían regalado , pero como también apreciaba mi vida, me trague el pescado intentando no vomitar…El dragón me empezó a caer bien…)

Evan: Bueno… ¿y de donde sales dinosaurio? Te voy a poner un nombre…em… a ver… que te parece… ¡Bicho!

Bicho: (Tampoco sabía que significaba Bicho, así que le gusto)

(empezó a caer una tormenta eléctica, así que como toda persona humana… me asuste como una niña pequeña… Bicho y yo nos refugiamos debajo de un acantilado y de pronto… nos cayo un rayo encima…)

(EN EL PASADO)

Hipo:¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Ed: ¡Guau! ¡Es preciosa!

Hipo: (muy extrañado) ¿La aldea?

Ed: ¡No! La espada.

Bocón: ¡Jejeje! Una de mis invenciones más logradas.

Ed: ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Bocón: Por ser amigo del más famoso de los herreros de todo Berk, no te cobraré…

Ed: ¿Eres el más famoso de los herreros?

Hipo: ¿Quién lo diría he?

(De pronto caen del cielo un Nadder y una chica. Los dos están inconscientes y mal heridos, así que, con ayuda de otros vikingos llevaron a la chica y al dragón a la gran sala para que los curanderos hicieran su trabajo…)

(después de una semana…)

Evan: (sobándose la cabeza)… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ahhhhh!

Ed: (la miraba curioso) ¡ahhhh!

Evan: ¿Quién eres tu, y como he llegado hasta aquí?

Ed: Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo…¿Quién eres?

Evan: Soy Evangeline, Evan para los amigos…

Ed: Yo soy Edmund, Ed para los amigos también. ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí?

Evan: No lo se… ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa tan rara?

Ed: Aquí la rara eres tu… ¿que clase de ropa usas?

Evan: ¿De que me estas…? (se da cuenta de que esta en una casa vikinga, para ser precisos, la de Hipo.) ¿Que me paso?

Ed: Caíste del cielo junto con un Nadder… Supongo que os alcanzaría un rayo no muy potente…

Evan:¡Bicho! (preocupada)

Ed: ¿¡Donde?! (girándose para todos lados)

Evan: ¡No! Mi dragón se llama Bicho…

Ed: Que nombre más… em… original…

Evan: ¿Esta bien?

Ed: Tranquila esta comiendo pescado…

Evan: ¿Dónde estoy?

Ed: en Berk, una isla donde nieva 9 meses y graniza los otros tres…

Evan: ¿En que año estamos?

Ed: ¿Año? ¿Qué es eso?

Evan: (sale de la casa y ve que todo es antiguo) ¡Sois del pasado!

Ed: ¿Que?

Evan: ¡He viajado en el tiempo, que flipe!

Ed: Em Hipo… ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo no me dejes con esta loca! ¡Hipo!

Hipo: ¿¡que?!

Ed: ¡Esta loca!

Evan: ¿Qué? ¡Tu eres el loco!

Hipo: Un momento… ¿"Evan", de donde dices que eres?

Despúes de un rato…

Evan: Y eso es lo que ha pasado… ¿lo habéis entendido?

Hipo y Ed: (cara de hipo cuando bocón le dice que su padre no soporta lo que lleva dentro)

….

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3:¡¿Que le ha pasado a la casa!

**Guest: Es verdad, he visto el tráiler y he intentado compaginarlo con la historia. **

**Alexa: Jajajaja, tranquila, me he inspirado en mi madre… ¡Muchas gracias por la suerte, la necesitaré! **

**Nerea Infante: ¡¿Sacrificas tu tiempo y tus horas de dormir por mí?! Nunca nadie ha hecho algo tan bonito por mi… :,) No lo veo pero me has dado una nueva idea. Como podrás comprender ya he vuelto y estoy en el cole otra vez… Ya no podre actualizar tan seguido pero juro que iré publicando al largo de la semana. Besos con sabor a toda la fruta dulce (en la mejilla) y ¡hablamos por los reviews! (XD)**

**NI "COMO ENTRANAR A TU DRAGON" NI "DRAGONES LOS JINETES DE MEMA" ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UNA FAN.**

…**.**

Hipo: ¿Qué has dicho de un rayo y una madre pesada?

Evan: ¡Lo que habéis oído! No se cómo he llegado hasta aquí… Pero tengo que volver… Me queda un asunto pendiente…

Ed: Oye, estas muy débil… Literalmente te ha caído un rayo encima, ¡así que de aquí no te mueves!

Evan: ¡Tú no me mandas, es urgente… antes de que… ¡No entremos en detalles! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Se cuidarme sola!

Ed: ¿A si? ¡Pues si lo hubiese sabido no me habría pateado toda esta cuesta de mil demonios, con una mula en brazos!

Evan: Mi paciencia se ha colmado… ¡TE VOY A MATAR! (intentando estrangularlo)

Chusco: Ho… Amour…

Brusca: ¡Jajajaja!

Evan y Ed: (sonrojados) ¡Yo no le veo la gracia!

Evan: ¡Esto no es ninguna broma! ¡En serio tengo que volver! Así que si me disculpáis… (Poniéndose de pie, pero sus piernas tiemblan y se cae encima de la cama)

Ed: Ya te lo he dicho… de aquí no te mueves… Te he dado una infusión paralizadora para el dolor.

Evan: (resoplándose un mechón de cabello) ¡No me puedo estar quieta por un día!

Ed: Pues no te queda de otra… (Acomodándola otra vez en la cama)

(Mientras todos van saliendo de la habitación poniendo excusas, como que tienen que ir a dar comida a sus dragones, u otras cosas sacadas de la manga)

Evan: Em… ¿Jugamos a Resident Evil?

Ed: (Con cara extrañada. "¿Qué carajo dice esta?")

Evan: ¿La oca? ¿El parchís? ¿Ajedrez? ¿Veo-veo? ¿Nada?

Ed: No tengo idea de que dices.

Evan: ¿Y que hacemos?

Ed: ¿Jugamos al snhugellbuch?

Evan: ¿Cómo se juega?

Ed: Mira… Se coge el tablero, se tiran los dados redondos, haces 34 sonidos diferentes mientras bebes agua, escupes dos veces y mueves la ficha afilada y peligrosa, mientras haces malabares con ella y así vas avanzando hasta donde pone fin de la tortura sangrienta de la muerte. ¿Lo has entendido?

Evan: Mejor juguemos a otra cosa… (Asustada)

Ed: Si… Aún tengo las marcas… ¿Y cómo dices que se juega al veo-veo ese tuyo?

Evan: Se dice: Veo-veo… ¿Qué ves? Una cosita… Y le dices las características de la cosa que estás viendo, y tú tienes que adivinar de qué cosa esta hablando.

Ed: Parece entretenido… ¡Empiezo yo! Veo-veo…

Evan: ¿Qué es?

Ed: Una cosita… ¿Llameante?

Evan: ¡Un dragon!

Ed: ¡Exacto!

Evan: ¡No! ¡UN DRAGON! (gritando como nunca)

(Solo se ve una gran explosión, y cuando se dan cuenta… Toda la casa se reduce a cenizas)

Evan: ¿¡Ed?! ¡ED! (llorando) ¡Ed! (intentando moverse, pero no puede…) ¡ED! ¡Ahhhhh! (Casi le cae una biga en llamas encima, por mera casualidad no le da en toda la cabeza. Desesperada intenta moverse para salir de ahí pero, su cuerpo no responde… No siente absolutamente nada…No oye nada… Pero, empieza por mover la mano… Los dedos de los pies… La cabeza… Cuando descubre que finalmente se puede mover como normalmente lo hacía, y su oída poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad… Encuentra unos brazos rodeándola…) ¡ED! (Rápidamente sale de sus agarres, lo coge por los brazos y lo lleva como puede fuera de los escombros en llamas) ¡Hay dios! ¿¡Qué hago?! ¡Está sangrando! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Astrid: ¿¡PERO QUE ESCARABAJOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO A LOS CURANDEROS Y AVISAR AL PUEBLO DE QUE LA CASA DE HIPO ESTA EN LLAMAS!

….

**CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MÁS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, PERO TODO TIENE SU MOTIVO… ¡YA DESCUBRIREIS PORQUE! ¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lo veo y no lo creo (Chus)

**Chicasinmiedo****: ¡Así me gusta! ¡Que se note, que se note! XD **

**Nerea Infante: Ya no se ni como agradecértelo… ¡Te mereces mas de mil millones de galaxias! :,) **

**Guest: Gracias por seguirme en las dos… :') **

**Alexa: ¡Siempre es un placer! **

**(Antes de nada, he decidido que este capítulo será de diálogo, es decir, no habrá largas intervenciones de un narrador) **

**NI "COMO ENTRANAR A TU DRAGON" NI "DRAGONES LOS JINETES DE MEMA" ME PERTENECEN, SOLO SOY UNA FAN.**

…

Ed: ¿Pero cómo hemos acabado aquí?

Evan: Un rayo…Otra vez. Esto es muy raro, pero si lo decimos a las autoridades, o nos mandan a un manicomio, o nos toman por gamberros rompe cristales y gasta bromas pesadas.

Ed: Oye… ¿¡Y mi alforja!?

Evan: Te la he guardado yo... Toma. (dandole el objeto con cuidado)

Ed: ¿¡Y la tiara?! (Desesperado buscando el valioso objeto) Ufff… (encontrándola sin sacarla de la alforja)

Evan: ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

Ed: Es muy valiosa, me costó mucho robarla… ¡Digo comprarla!

Evan: Bueno… Sea como sea… Hoy te dan el alta, así que te alojaras en mi casa. Mi madre ha ido a Australia de viaje de negocios, así que Chusco, Brusca, tú y yo estamos sooooolos.

Ed: Oh, sí, solos los cuatro…

Evan: Ya sabes… Sin adultos. El sábado que viene es la fiesta mayor del pueblo.

Chusco: ¿Haun se baila el "Habis"?

Evan: ¿Que…?

Brusca: Parece ser que no… Bueno, ¿podemos irnos ya? Quiero volver a bañarme en esa cosa de color blanco.

Evan: Un baño de espuma.

Brusca: ¡Eso, nunca me acuerdo!

Ed: A mí me gusta ese mejunje para el pelo, champú creo que se llama… Y el em… ¿ese tal azúcar?

Evan: Hablando de eso, tenemos que ir al súper, ya no queda ni miel ni azúcar… Y hacen falta legía y lava platos… ¡Venga! ¡Ve levantándote vago! Señorita… Nos vamos ya.

Infermera: De acuerdo, mañana ya estarás bien, pero intenta no hacer esfuerzos hoy, y usa las muletas.

Ed: Claro… ¿Y esto como se usa?

Evan: Se ponen los brazos por aquí… Y vas a pata coja apoyándote. Es cansado, pero fácil.

(Mientras salen de urgencias…)

Brusca: Llevo toda la vida intentando que se bañe y se corte el pelo, y tú vas y lo convences en un momento… ¿Cómo lo haces?

Evan: No lo sé pero veo que funciona.

(Después de millones de preguntas por parte de los plastas de los vikingos…)

Chusco: ¿Y eso que es?

Evan: ¡Una televisión!

Ed: ¿Y eso?

Evan: ¡Un móvil!

Brusca: ¿Y eso?

Evan: ¡Eso es un árbol!

Brusca: Solo por si acaso… Se ven tan diferentes…

Evan: (Se pega su propia cara con la palma de la mano. Sacando las llaves…) ¡Por fin en casita! (refiriéndose a Ed) Vete instalando… Tu habitación es la del pasillo de arriba, al fondo a la izquierda.

Ed: Pero esta casa es muy grande… ¿Puedes enseñarme donde esta porfa?

Evan: Hay, ya voy…

Brusca: A ver… que pasa si… ¡Wow! ¡¿Has visto a esas personitas?!

Chusco: ¡Evan es una psicópata rapta personas!

Evan: (Que asoma la cabeza por las escaleras) … =/

…...

(No es el fin del capítulo…)

Brusca: Hay… Que bien se esta aquí…

(Brusca estaba bañándose en una gran bañera llena de espuma y sales de baño. Su abundante cabello estaba recogido en un moño, de improviso)

Chusco: ¡Soy yo!

Brusca: ¡Entra! Se está de muerte aquí dentro…

Chusco: (desvistiéndose) Esto es genial… (Incorporándose con su hermana dentro del "spa")

(Aunque sueñe muy raro, los vikingos se consideraban iguales, es decir, las chicas son como los tíos, y los tíos son como las chicas… Eso equivale a… Vergüenza eterna…)

Evan: (entrando al baño con solo una toalla) ¿Qué tal está el ag… ¡AHHHH!

Chusco: ¿Qué? (inocente)

Evan: (Tapandose) ¿¡Pero qué haces?!

Chusco: Pues no lo sé, ¿qué? (confundido)

Brusca: Tranquila… Este ha visto de todo… Si se baña conmigo y Astrid. (Como si eso fuera común)

Evan: Em… (Destapandose a poco a poco, muy desconfiada y roja)

Chusco: (relajado) ¿A qué esperas? (Sentado en el borde de la bañera… Ya imaginas lo que veo…)

Evan: (Lo empuja dentro del agua para que no se le vea… eso)

Ed: ¡He! ¿Os habéis metido sin mí? (Se va desvistiendo…)

Evan: (Con los ojos hechos remolino se va hundiendo)

Ed: ¿Qué le pasa?

Chuso y Brusca: (Se alzan de hombros)

…

**ESPERO QUE NUNCA ME ENCUENTRE EN ESA SITUACION… QUE INCÓMODO… ¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
